


Les couleurs de Serpentard

by Metherland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio disponible, Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metherland/pseuds/Metherland
Summary: Helga veut savoir pourquoi le vert est la couleur de Serpentard...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The colors of Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171577) by [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria). 



> Traduction de la fanfiction polonaise "Dlaczego zieleń" de Fantasmagoria, que l'auteur a également traduit en anglais avec l'aide de pomidor.
> 
> Auteur : Fantasmagoria
> 
> Traduction anglaise : Fantasmagoria et pomidor
> 
> Traduction française : Metherland  
> -  
> Note de la traductrice : J'ai décidé de tester mon nouveau micro - et de faire mes début dans l'audiofic - avec cette traduction. Je ne vous dit pas la galère que ce fut d'enregistrer un repas du Moyen-Âge en bruit de fond. Pas d'écuelle ou d'assiette ! Pas de fourchette ! Au final, j'ai travaillé avec du pain rassi et une spatule en bois. Et malheureusement, la chaise utilisée pour le raclement est en plastique et je trouve que ça s'entend, désolée. Bref, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! ^^

« Salazar, pourquoi vert ? demanda un jour Helga alors qu'ils dînaient dans la Grande Salle. Je veux dire, tu préfères le blanc et le noir alors pourquoi la couleur de Serpentard est le vert. »

Elle se le demandait puisque Salazar avait affirmé que le vert et l'argent seraient à jamais associées à la maison Serpentard. Comprendre le choix de l'argent, elle pouvait – son cobra préféré était gris. Mais il n'avait jamais porté de vêtements de ces couleurs !

Le silence régna un long moment. Le fourchelangue mangeait lentement sans la regarder comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question. Ce qui était impossible, puisque elle était assise près de lui et avait parlé fort.

Rowena réfléchissait aussi à ce choix, alors elle attendait également la réponse. Seul Godric semblait agité, il se tordait sur sa chaise et regardait Serpentard avec appréhension.

Alors que Helga perdait l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse, Salazar avala une dernière bouchée de rôti, bu le vin rouge et se leva de table.

« Godric a les yeux verts, murmura-t-il tranquillement. »

Et il sortit, laissant des sorcières pétrifiées et un Griffondor s'étouffant avec son thé.


End file.
